paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Runaway Pup (Part 4)
(CHAPTER 13) 'How could this be...?' Chase thought to himself. 'PAW Patrol is no longer known as Adventure Bays' heroes? All because of me?' he sighed and lay down in silence. Just then, he heard his door creaking open, which caused him to sit up. Slowly walking in was only Stephanie, but she looked pretty insane. "Oh, hey Stephanie." Chase smiled. "Everything alright?" "Of course. Everything is just fine." she started giggling, which made Chase feel a bit awkward. "Umm, okay.. Did you need something?" "It's funny that you ask.. I need a lot!" "A lot of what?" "I've got this whole thing planned out for you, Chase! I'm gonna be so rich and famous!" Stephanie leaped in the air with excitement. Chase just stared at her like she was insane. "Stephanie, what are you -" but before Chase could finish, Stephanie grabbed him by his neck and took him into the living room. The pups were all still wide awake, and it was nearly ten o'clock at night. Zuma, Rocky, and Rubble were still trying to calm Skye down, while Marshall was laying in his pup house still suffering from the guilty feeling inside. "We shouldn't have even spread the word!" sobbed Skye. "Skye, I know exactly how you're feeling." said Rubble. "Me too. But that's what Ryder wanted, and I'm tired of seeing him so sad." said Zuma. "He's right." said Rocky. "I know what you mean.." Skye sniffled, "but to me, this is only making things worse." "I know.." Zuma wrapped an arm around her. "But don't just keep looking back at the negatives, Skye. We all still have each other." Skye just looked up at him and started to smile. "You're right.." "I'm always right, Marble." Skye pulled back from him. "Marble?" "Huh? Oh, uh, I mean Skye." Rocky and Rubble couldn't help but giggle. Even Marshall, who heard everything they were saying, couldn't help but chuckle as well. But giggling wasn't the best medicine for him tonight. And hearing how sad Sky was really built up more and more guilt. Finally, he stood up and walked over to the pups. "Oh, hey Marshall." Zuma said, hoping Skye and the others would forget about the whole "Marble" thing. "Hey guys.." Marshall replied. "I'm gonna go talk to Ryder." "Well, good luck to you, buddy." said Rubble. "You're gonna need it." said Rocky. "Thanks, guys." Marshall walked into the lookout more nervously. Rubble and Rocky looked back at Zuma and Skye. "Who's Marble?" Rubble asked. Zuma just sighed. Stephanie dropped Chase into the closet and shut it closed, then locked it. Chase started to whimper in fear, scratching against the door. "Get me out of here!" he hollered. He gave up when there was no response from Stephanie. "This couldn't get anymore worse." he said to himself. But he was wrong. When he turned around, he spotted piles of dust and feathers around him. 'No! Not that!' he thought, trying to back up. 'Anything but that!' Before he knew it, he felt a tickly feeling in his nose, and became a bit twitchy, then of course, he let out a loud sneeze. He began scratching at the door again. "Stephanie! Please! Let me out of here!" he screamed, sneezing again. "This is... Aaachoo! torture!" All of a sudden, his sneezing became a lot worse - he was out of control. It was every two seconds he'd sneeze again. "Steph! Aaa.. Aaa... AAAACHOOOO!" the loud sneeze caused the dust and feathers to fly in the air and land on Chase's nose, getting him to sneeze like crazy. "HELP! AAACHOO! PLEASE! STEPH! AACHOOO! DON'T DO THIS TO ME!" he was starting to whimper. He looked up at his bag, that was high up on a shelf. Luckily, the straps were hanging low, so Chase could reach them. He grabbed hold of the straps with his teeth and pulled the bag down. Some snapshots of Skye, his uniform, and his collar landed on the floor beside him. "My collar...?" he placed a paw on it, getting an idea. 'Maybe I can call Ryder and tell him where I am.' he thought, but then dropped his head. 'But he probably doesn't even care about me anymore..' Just then, Chase heard Stephanie talking on the phone either with a family member or a friend. "Yes, of course you can come to see him." he heard her say. "But be gentle, because he's really hurt." Chase's eyes widened. 'Is she talking about me?' he thought. "Yes. His owner, Ryder, you know the one that loved him so much? Yeah, he beat him so much, I mean, you need to see him." Chase couldn't believe what he was hearing, and now he really knew what this crazy woman was trying to do - She wanted to be known as a hero and have people love her for "saving" his life. "I have to call Ryder immediately." the german shepard said as he pressed the button on his collar. Marshall walked into Ryder's room nervously. "Hey, Ryder?" he said in a shaky voice. "C-Can I talk to you about something?" Ryder took a glance at Marshall, then nodded slowly. Trying to avoid giving him eye contact, he picked Marshall up and sat him on the bed beside him. "What's wrong, Marshall?" "I just.. I feel so... guilty.." he finally said. "How come?" "Everything I did was wrong.. I caused all of this to happen." "Marshall.. It's okay. You don't have to keep saying that." "Ryder, I want you to be happy again. I want us to be the PAW Patrol again." "Marshall, you don't understand. Who will direct traffic?" Ryder looked down at his knees as tears began to flood down his face. "If only I could hear him say my name again.." Marshall was starting to cry as well. Not only because Ryder was crying, but also because he wanted to hear Chase's voice again as well. While quietly sobbing, both suddenly heard Ryder's pup pad ringing. Ryder frowned and reached for the pup pad and held it in the air, and Marshall immediately knew what he was about to do. "I said PAW Patrol isn't Adventure Bays' heroes!" he shouted as he was just about to toss it across the room, but Marshall quickly put his paw on Ryder's hand. "Ryder, I want you to answer it this time." he said. Ryder twitched a smile and nodded. "Ok, Marshall.. For you and the other pups." he clicked the pup pad and answered, "Hello. Ryder here." "Ryder.." mumbled the farmilair voice. Ryder and Marshall gasped in surprise and excitement after seeing the icon of Chase on the pup pad screen. "C-Chase?!" Ryder couldn't believe who he was seeing. "Hi, Ryder.." he said in a whisper. "Chase, you're alive!" cried Marshall. "Yeah.." he tried to smile. "Where are you?" "I'm all the way in Pennsylvania with this woman. Her name is Stephanie.." "You ended up all the way in Pennsylvania?!" Ryder and Marshall glanced at each other in shock. "Yeah. I've only got to get to know this place for about a week in a half, and I'm already in danger." "In danger? What happened?" "Stephanie's crazy! She somehow found out that I'm a member of the PAW Patrol and now she's planning on hurting me on purpose so it could look like I was beaten by you. I know that it's gonna be too much driving for you and the pups, but I really need help A.S.A.P! Do you think -" "Say no more, Chase. No job is too big, no pup is too small!" "Thanks, Ryder." he whispered. (CHAPTER 14) Ryder called the PAW Patrol to the lookout, which really surprised them, for the fact that Ryder told them PAW Patrol were no longer the heroes of Adventure Bay a few hours ago. "Ryder needs us?" they asked at the same time instead of actually shouting. "B-But we're no longer -" "No time. We've gotta go!" shouted Zuma, who interrupted Rocky. They ran into the elevator, realizing how quiet it was without Marshall. "Wow, it's hard not to expect Marshall crashing into us." said Rubble as the elevator began to rise. As their gear and uniforms were put on them, they leaped into the lookout like they'd always do. Marshall was already next to them, waiting for Ryder to speak. "Now, I understand you all are very confused. There's a special someone that just called." Ryder explained. When he clicked his pup pad, an icon of Chase and Stephanie appeared. "Chase needs our help." the pups gasped and looked at each other except for Marshall. "Chase is alive?!" Rubble cried in excitement. "Where's he now?" Skye asked. "He's in Pennsylvania right now. And some crazy lady named Stephanie is planning to do something terrible." "We've gotta do something!" cried Skye. "Yeah. How are we gonna get all the way in Pennsylvania? It's really far!" said Zuma. "We'll do whatever it takes to get Chase back. And when it comes to road trips, you know what vehicle comes in handy." "The PAW Patroller!" the pups cheered. "That's right. All paws are on deck for this mission. So for now, we don't have to go over who does what." "Um, just one question." Rocky said. "How long will it take to get there?" "As fast as we'll be going, I'm sure it won't take very long." "Oh, Ok." "Alright! PAW Patrol is on a role!" The pups cheered by howling and barking as Ryder slid down the pole. Four Hours Later... Chase was half sleep, still locked in the closet. But just as he was about to fall into deep sleep, the closet door was being opened. Stephanie had a smirk on her face. "Hey Chase.. I need you to help me with this important experiment." she said. Chase tried backing away from her, but she was quick enough to grab hold of him and take him into her living room. Chase was trying to squirm out of Stephanie's grip, but it was impossible. "Oww! You're squeezing my belly!" Chase groaned. "Oh, I'm sorry." Stephanie said sarcastically as she smirked and dropped the german shepard to the floor. "You better behave yourself. No screaming." Stephanie ordered. "Screaming? About what?" Chase was really confused. Stephanie grabbed all four of his legs and tied them with a long piece of wire. "What are you doing to me?" "Something I should've done a long time ago." she said with an evil smirk. "After finding out that you're a member of the PAW Patrol, I've decided to be known as the one who saved your life." "Saved my life?" "Yes. You're supposed to be badly injured, and so I'm gonna give you a make over." "A make over?!" Chase started squirming around like a worm on a hook, trying to break free. Stephanie put some duck tape around his mouth to keep him quiet. She grabbed a match and lit it on fire. Now Chase knew what was about to happen. "If you feel pain, just bite on this." the crazy woman said as she stuffed a wet wash cloth in his mouth. Two Hours Later... Ryder and the pups finally arrived in Pennsylvania. Ryder's robot pup parked near a sidewalk. "Pups, we're here!" cried Ryder. "Oh, it's about time.." said Zuma, who woke up by Ryder's announcement. Ryder and the pups walked out of the PAW Patroller and were amazed at how dark and spooky everything looked in the dark. "This must be the country side." said Skye, noticing the trees around them. Ryder clicked his pup pad to call Chase. "Hey Chase? What apartment are you in?" "The apartment..." he took a deep breath, trying to ignore the unbearable pain that was shooting at his body. "The apartment number is... 2-1-5-5." "Hang in there, buddy. We'll be there in a few!" Ryder said, trying to stay calm. "Yay! We're gonna get Chase back!" cheered Skye. "No you're not!" hollered a voice. They turned around and saw a woman looking back at them with her hands on her hips. "Um, who are you?" Ryder asked. "My name is Stephanie." she answered. The pups gasped. "It's the crazy lady!" cried Rubble. Ryder suddenly had an idea. "It's very nice to meet you, Stephanie. We were looking for our lost pup, Chase." "Well you're not getting him back." "Ok, then." Ryder started to climb a brick wall, then grabbed onto the wooden electrical pole and began to carefully swing on the electrical wires. "What are you doing?" Stephanie asked in confusion. "I'm gonna climb through your chimney." Now the pups knew what Ryder was doing - he was trying to distract Stephanie. "Oh no you don't!" Stephanie climbed the other side of the wooden electrical pole and climbed onto the roof. She grabbed whole of the wire and started swinging it around, trying to make Ryder fall. "You'll never get that puppy back! He's mine now!" "Marshall, go!" Ryder tried whispering. "Ok, Ryder!" Marshall ran off to see Stephanie left her door opened. "Perfect." (CHAPTER 15) Marshall charged into Stephanie's apartment home. The house looked so depressing; The couches were ripped, the windows were smashed, and there were ashes all over the floor. "Whoa! What happened in here?!" as he walked in completely, he heard a weak voice call, "Marshall...?" the dalmation turned to see that it was Chase, lying on the floor in pain. "Chase!" he charged towards the injured pup. "Chase! Oh my gosh!" "You actually came all the way out here to see me...?" "Chase, what happened to you?!" Marshall shouted, ignoring his question. "The crazy lady threatened to burn me with a bunch of lit matches..." Chase coughed and lay his head on the floor. "Did she?" "Literally." Marshall's eyes widened. No wonder why the floor was covered in ashes, and it smelt like it was about to burn down. "Oh my god, Chase! That's a huge emergency! You're in really bad pain!" Chase started to whimper in discomfort, feeling unbearable pain run through his body. "Marshall..! Please help!" tears began to stream down his face, making Marshall want to cry as well. "This is all my fault for overreacting. Gosh, I'm so stupid." "No Chase. Don't say anything like that about yourself. It's my fault for starting this whole thing." he said. "I'm the one who deserves to be punished. You, you're the best police pup I've ever met in my entire life." saying that brought a weak smile to Chase's face. "Can you come back home, Chase?" "Of course.." he smiled a lot more until he felt the unbearable pain shoot at his weak body again. "Aagh!" he shrieked loudly. "Uh oh! I've gotta get you out of here!" he tried lifting the injured pup up, but that only added extra unbearable pain. "Aah! It hurts!" "Sorry buddy." Marshall gently set the pup back down onto the floor. "G-God! I can't take it!" Chase hollered, twitching and twisting around in discomfort. "Hang in there, ok? I'll call for help." Marshall looked out the opened door and started howling for help. Skye, Rubble, Zuma, and Rocky were watching Ryder climb his way to the roof on the electric cords, hoping he could make it. Stephanie was swinging the cord around, trying to loosen his grip. "Come on, Ryder!" Skye cheered. "You can do it, dude!" Zuma cheered after her. "I hope he doesn't fall." Rubble said, shivering from the cold air. "Don't worry, Rubble." Rocky said. "He's got this." Just then, the four pups heard Marshall's loud howling, which also distracted Stephanie. "It's Marshall!" Skye cried. "Let's go!" "Go pups!" Ryder shouted. "Hurry!" "Oh no you don't!" Stephanie screamed. "Get away from my house, you mutts!" she turned to look at Ryder and saw him getting closer to the roof. She put her heels on the tip of the cord, making the boy nervous. "No!" he shouted. But she smirked and pressed the high heel down hard onto the cord, causing it to snap. "NO!" he hollered as he was still holding onto the cord and falling. "Ryder! No!" Rubble screeched once he saw his owner falling, not noticing Stephanie after them. "Rubble! Come on, the crazy lady is chasing us!" Skye shouted, forcing the bulldog to run. "Marshall!" Zuma shouted once they entered the house. "What happened, dude?!" "Chase is really hurt, and if I try to pick him up, it hurts him badly." Marshall explained. "Chase!" Skye, Rubble, Zuma, and Rocky charged over to the injured pup. "Hey guys.." Chase said weakly, trying to wag his tail. "Boy, am I happy to see all of you." "Are you okay?" Skye asked, her eyes filling up with tears. It burned her heart to see him in so much pain. "Just burned, that's all." he squeezed his eyes shut as a burst of pain shot at his body again. "Aahhh! I need help!" he screamed. "You're okay, we're gonna get you out of here." Zuma said. "We just have to find a way on how to pick you up without hurting you." "Yeah, and we've gotta think fast." Rubble said, watching Chase squirm in pain. "Maybe we should wet a towel with cold water and put it on him." Rocky suggested. "Great idea, dude!" Zuma said. "But uh, where are the towels at?" "They're in the small closet.. in the hallway.." Chase said, trying to catch his breath. "Thanks, buddy." Marshall said as he, Rocky, Zuma, and Rubble ran over to the small closet. Skye just sat beside Chase. "Everyone at Adventure Bay are very worried about you." she said. Chase sighed. "I should've never ran away from home." he looked up at Skye to see that tears were spilling out of her eyes. "Don't cry.. I'm so sorry..." "No, don't apologize, Chase. I just don't like seeing you in this much pain." she lay down next to him. "Why can't I be the one in pain?" "Because you don't deserve it, Skye." Chase answered. Skye tried hard to smile. Finally, the other pups ran into the living room with a burgundy colored towel. "Ok Marshall, use your hose." Zuma said as he, Rocky, and Rubble placed the towel on Chase's body. "And try not to spray me." Rocky said, moving out of the way. Marshall barked for his hose. "Hose on! Ruff!" Chase was starting to feel better feeling the cool water on his weak body. "Alright dude, now we've gotta get you out of here before -" before Zuma could finish, all the pups heard a voice holler, "You're not going anywhere with my puppy!" All turned around to see Stephanie stomping into the house. "Before the crazy lady gets us!" Rubble finished for Zuma. The five pups carefully picked Chase up, then started speed walking towards the door. Stephanie stepped in front of them with her hands on her hips. "Uh oh.." Rocky mumbled. Stephanie smirked and shut the door, then locked it with a lock that had a secret combination to it. "It was foolish of you good little pups to come into my house and try to bring Chase back to Adventure Bay." she said, walking closer to the pups. "Just forget him. He's mine, now. And since you're all in here, you're all mine. Every single one of you." All pups except Chase gasped. "You'll never get away with this." Skye said, growling. "But I just did.." Stephanie smirked. "You won't win! Ryder is still here for us!" Zuma said, growling. "Ryder? Ha, you mean he was here for you? That boy has fallen down off the cord painfully." All six pups whimpered in fear. "Yup, I said it. And now, how would you all like some of my delicious cookies?" Stephanie pulled out a tray of warm and fresh baked chocolate chip cookies. The six pups' gasped and widened their eyes. "You know what it's time for, correct?" Rubble asked. "Mhm.." Zuma replied. "Run!" they all shouted as they ran through the hallway. "Come back, babies! These cookies can't eat themselves!" Stephanie hollered, chasing the pups and throwing cookies at them. "How are we gonna get out of here?!" Skye hollered as they were headed for a wall. "Turn right." Chase instructed. The six pups followed his instructions and were in a room. "Lock the door! Quickly!" Rocky hollered as he and Zuma slammed the door shut and locked it with their paws. There was banging on the door from Stephanie. "Little pups, little pups, let me in!" she shouted in her insane and loud voice. "I'm scared." Rubble said. "Don't worry, I'm sure we'll be safe in here." said Skye. "We need Ryder." Marshall said, looking out the window. It was pitch black outside, so it was hard to see if Ryder was okay. "You alright, Chase?" Rocky asked. "I'm good. Just really tired." Chase responded. "You poor thing." Skye said. "You probably had a rough night." Chase nodded. "That lady is trying to kill me.." "You pups better open this door now!" Stephanie screamed, banging her rough fists on the door and kicking at it. "These cookies won't eat themselves!" Just then, the pups heard Rubble's tummy rumbling. "You guys, she's got a point. I'm starving..!" he tried whispering. "Now is not the time to worry about eating." said Rocky. "We've gotta get out of here." "But how?" Skye asked. Marshall started to grin. "I've got an idea." he said as he barked for his hose. "This is gonna be really risky, but let's give it a try." the rest of the pups looked at each other in confusion. (CHAPTER 16) This is a message to Magnum: Yes, you may post this story on the wikia site, as long as you mention that I wrote this. Marshall came closer to an outlet with his hose ready. "Uh, Marshall? What are you doing?" Zuma asked. "You'll see. Just stand back everyone." Marshall said. "Hose on! Ruff!" the rest of the pups started to realize what he was doing - he was trying to set the room on fire. As the cool water splashed onto the outlet, sparks immediately started to fly out. Marshall immediately jumped back, watching as smoke was already in the air. "Skye, open the window! Hurry!" cried Rocky. Skye rushed over to the window and opened it. "Oh no! The room's on fire!" Marshall cried sarcastically as the pups carried Chase over to the window so they all could escape. "WHAT?!" Stephanie hollered as she began kicking at the door again. "You guys better open this door!" "Run!" Skye tried to whisper as the pups dragged Chase carefully and slowly to the window. As the pups exited, they accidentally began to fall, losing their hold of the towel and Chase. However, Rocky slipped and fell back into the house with Chase. "Oh no!" Rubble cried, trying to reach for Chase and Rocky's paws. But just as Rubble almost had them, the door was kicked open. "Haha! Thought you'd be able to escape with Chase, huh?" Stephanie teased. "Well you thought wrong!" Stephanie closed the window, leaving Rocky and Chase locked in the house. Rocky gulped nervously. The pups outside were whimpering in deep concern. "We need to find Ryder!" cried Marshall. "C'mon, guys. He should be over there." said Zuma, pointing to the ripped electrical wires. In the house, Stephanie was smirking, while Rocky and Chase noticed the fire spreading around the room. "This was such a bad idea." Rocky mumbled. "What was Marshall thinking?" "We've gotta get out of here." said Chase. "Well you're not." said Stephanie, closing the door. "Steph - Urrgh!" Chase was becoming annoyed even saying her name. Finally, he stood up, a bit wobbly, but he was up. "You can't do this you heartless.. you heartless..." he tried to think of the right word, "you heartless little freak!" the german shepard charged over to the crazy woman and tripped her, causing her to fall to the floor. "Oww! Why you little -" she noticed Rocky coming after her also, so she quickly ducked her head. "Come on, Rocky. I know where to escape." Chase said as they both ran through the hallway and upstairs. Stephanie slowly stood up and growled. "I'm done with these puppies! I will kill you!" she screamed, loud enough for the pups outside to hear. The pups gasped. "Did you hear that?!" Rubble cried. "She's gonna kill them!" "Well then, we have to find Ryder! Now!" Skye cried, starting to tear up. "Ryder?! Where are you?!" "Pups! Up here!" shouted a very familiar voice. The pups looked up, very surprised and happy to see Ryder on the roof waving at them. "Ryder!" Marshall started to hop up and down. "Oh Ryder! We were so worried!" said Skye. "Aw.. Don't worry, I'm alright." Ryder started twitching his nose. "Something smells like.." "Fire!" shouted Marshall, pointing to Stephanie's window. Ryder and the pups noticed fire in the house. "Oh no! Chase and Rocky are in there!" cried Zuma. "Rocky too?!" Ryder slapped his head with his hand. Just then, they all heard screaming coming from the house. "PUT ME DOWN YOU FREAK!" screamed Rocky as Stephanie carried him over to the window from upstairs. "Oh, shut up!" Stephanie shouted, tossing him out of the window. "Rocky!" Ryder zoomed near the window and caught Rocky in his arms. "Nice catch, Ryder." Rocky said out of breath. "Are you okay, buddy?" Marshall asked. "Yeah, I'm good. Thanks." "Where's Chase?" Skye asked. Just then, the pups heard the window slam shut. "Stephanie's got him!" Rocky yelled. In the house upstairs, Stephanie started laughing with evil in her eyes. "Ha! You'll never be going back to Adventure Bay! Never!" she hollered. "Just leave me alone! NOW!" Chase screamed, giving Stephanie quite a surprise. Without any warning, the german shepard charged over to her and pushed her down the stairs. But the minute it was silent, he looked down the stairs to see that she was just lying on the floor, not moving a muscle. He was starting to feel a bit twitchy and afraid. "S-Stephanie..?" he started to slowly back up, then backing up immediately turned into running. He ran over to the window and started hitting his head against the window. "Help!" he hollered, getting Ryder the pups'attention. "Chase is stuck in the house!" Ryder hollered. The german shepard started coughing and became weaker. Finally, he fell back and his eyes rolled back, which was terrifying to watch. "Chase!" Marshall screamed. He grabbed for an old looking blue ladder that was right next to the house and put it against the brick wall. "I'm coming, buddy! Just stay alive!" he climbed the ladder up to the window, then looked through it to see Chase on the ground with his eyes closed. The dalmatian tried opening it, but it was impossible to do so. He put his paws on the window, then slammed his head through it, smashing it open. Ryder put his hand on his head and fell to the ground, shocked of what he just saw. "Ryder!" Skye screamed. After Marshall had climbed into the house, he placed a paw on Chase's head, getting his eyes to open a bit. "I'm here, buddy." he said. He picked the german shepard up and started climbing out of the window. "Marshall..." Chase mumbled. "You got em'!" Rubble cheered happily. Ryder woke up and smiled. "You did it, Marshall!" he cheered. He raised his arms and grabbed hold of the unconscious Chase. Just then, Marshall and the others heard a cry for help. Marshall gasped. "That's Stephanie!" he cried. He ran back into the house. "No, Marshall!" Rocky hollered. "She's the crazy lady!" "But Rocky, we're the PAW Patrol. We rescue anybody that needs our help." Marshall said before he was all the way in the house. The fire pup ran through the smoke and looked around. It was hard to see because of all the fire blocking his view. He heard the cry for help again. "Stephanie! It's Marshall!" he hollered. "Where are you, Stephanie?!" "Help! I'm down here!" he looked down in the basement to see nothing because it was pitch black in there. "I can't see you! It's too dark!" as he walked down the stairs, he could tell he was getting closer to her. "Stephanie?" he was about to continue walking til he felt that he touched something cold with his paws. Just then, the lights were turned on, frightening the dalmatian. He looked down at what he was touching and saw that it was a tape recorder. "What?" "Hey, Marshall." he heard Stephanie say. He turned around and looked up to see that she was upstairs the entire time. "Having a good time down there?" "Stephanie? How could you?!" Marshall frowned. "How could I what? Do this?" she tipped a pot of hot grease on the wooden floor, causing it all the slip down the stairs like a waterfall, then ended up on the floor near Marshall's paws. "Oh no!" Marshall backed away from the spill. "See you soon, Marshall - At your funeral!" she laughed and shut the door. "No! Stephanie!" Just then, the grease ended up splashing on an outlet, causing sparks to come out and cause a fire. Marshall gasped. Because of all the hot grease on the floor, it caused the fire to quickly spread. Marshall was on his own. The basement door was locked, and the house was burning down. He barked for his water canon, then barked for it to spray. Once most of the fire was put out, he noticed some fire near a window. "I could escape from the window." but before he could start running, he heard a scream, and looked up at the weak ceiling to see Stephanie's heel split a part of the ceiling. Then of course, she fell through it because of her weight. Marshall watched and couldn't help but chuckle. Stephanie stood up with her hands on her back. She looked at Marshall and frowned, which caused the dalmatian to stop giggling. He quickly ran towards the window, but Stephanie threw the pan that was filled with grease at him. He quickly leaped over it, but he slipped in a puddle of water and slammed into an outlet. Suddenly, sparks started to shock Marshall, causing him to scream to the top of his lungs. The pups and Ryder outside heard him. Click http://paw-patrol-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Runaway_Pup_%28Part_5%29?venotify=created for part 5